This invention relates in general to a method of forming designs on fabrics and leathers. In particular, this invention relates to a specific method of forming laser induced patterns and other designs on thin fabrics and leathers.
Thin fabrics and leathers have commonly been used to make clothing, footwear, purses and wallets, vehicle interiors, furniture coverings, wall coverings and many other manufactured goods. Patterns and other designs have been formed on the thin fabrics and leathers to give them a more attractive appearance.
The typical methods of forming designs on thin fabrics are chemical dyeing, weaving, ink jet printing and embossing. Unfortunately, such methods are either very costly in terms of capital investment and operating cost or they are plagued with environmental problems.
Intricate designs on thin fabrics and leathers are often more interesting and attractive than simple designs. However, there has previously been no cost-effective method of forming intricate designs on leathers. Methods such as chemical dyeing and weaving which can form intricate designs on fabrics are not suitable for forming such designs on leathers. As a result, intricate designs have only been formed on leathers by handworking methods or other costly methods.
Lasers have been used in the fabric industry to cut thin fabrics into separate pieces. They have also been used to engrave designs on carpets and heavy pile fabrics. In the past, certain technical barriers have prevented the use of lasers to form designs on thin fabrics and leathers. When such use was attempted, the laser beam caused carbonization, complete melting and/or burn-through at the point of contact. This resulted in complete penetration and the formation of an undesirable hole or defect in the fabric or leather. Particular difficulties were encountered with thin fabrics having an irregular thickness.
If the technical barriers could be overcome, a laser would be a desirable method of forming designs on thin fabrics and leathers. For one thing, a laser is well adapted for forming intricate designs on products. Moreover, laser manufacturing methods are generally cost-effective and do not cause environmental problems. Thus it would be desirable to provide a suitable method of using a laser to form designs on thin fabrics and leathers.